


И доли секунды...

by Plastic_Mind



Series: I'll Carry Your World [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им обоим пока ещё слишком тесно, слишком непривычно вместе. Слишком небезопасно, если не делать вовремя глоток «свежего воздуха» и спасительной пустоты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И доли секунды...

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** В тексте использованы вольные цитаты (выделение курсивом) из песни группы Coldplay "Atlas".
> 
> Написано на Гримм-календарь 2014.
> 
>   
> Sometimes the wire    
> Must tense for the note   
> Caught in the fire, say oh   
> We're about to explode
> 
> _ Coldplay — Atlas _   
> 

Кем бы он ни был, кем бы ни стремился стать, как бы ни отрицал свою природу, каждый раз, когда Ник видит перед собой очередное существо, на долю секунды он чувствует, как просыпается в нём кровь предков. Азарт охотника, любопытство исследователя, трепет первооткрывателя, инстинкт хищника — всё это мешается в какой-то дикий коктейль. И доли секунды хватает, чтобы уловить отголоски страха во взгляде существа, которое видит перед собой не его, Ника Бёркхардта, детектива полиции, но Гримма. «Схлынувшего» Гримма. Разница лишь в том, что черты его лица остаются прежними. 

В чём-то существа почти не отличаются от людей — они бывают плохими и хорошими. И Ник не перестаёт верить, что Гриммы — тоже должны.

***

Когда Шон целует его в первый раз, это больше всего походит на удар под дых. Ник теряет дар речи, а у Гримма внутри него будто разом уходит почва из-под ног. Существо, которое нарушает личное пространство Гримма без разрешения, почти всегда стремится убить или хотя бы совершить такую попытку. Существо рискует собственной жизнью — почти всегда намеренно.

Шон Ренард не может этого не осознавать. И доли секунды достаточно, чтобы понять, что он прекрасно всё осознаёт. Ни капли страха во взгляде — лишь азарт охотника.

Нику кажется, что он тонет, где-то в глубине личности Гримма, который принял вызов.

***

В каждой игре должны быть установлены определённые правила. И Ник не собирается уступать хотя бы в этом — ни Шону, ни Гримму внутри него, который учуял запах крови противника.

Следующие несколько недель Ник тщательно обдумывает эти самые правила, одно за другим. И отметает их — одно за другим. Пока не нащупывает то самое, краеугольное «доверять». 

_Кто-то ищет золота и славы, кто-то дракона — чтобы убить. Кто-то надеется найти рай, а кому-то достаточно чужого мира, чтобы нести его в своих руках._

Виски, огни ночного Портленда и взгляд Шона — всё это складывается в причудливый калейдоскоп. А в следующую секунду мир Ника взрывается — за мгновение до того, как он сам целует Шона в первый раз. Он бросает ответный вызов. И «киноплёнку» начинает мотать в обратном порядке, медленно склеивая мир по кускам.

Пока они оба не закрывают глаза.

***

Дни Ника, а иногда и ночи по-прежнему — гораздо чаще, чем ему бы того хотелось — забиты под завязку расследованиями и поисками истины о ключе, за которым не перестают охотиться королевские семьи. Оставшиеся ночи он проводит либо в одиночестве в трейлере тёти Мари, либо у Шона. Им обоим пока ещё слишком тесно, слишком непривычно вместе. Слишком небезопасно, если не делать вовремя глоток «свежего воздуха» или спасительной пустоты.

Ник знает, что в случае чего ему всегда прикроют спину: он верит своему капитану не меньше, чем Хэнку или Монро. В конце концов, у них общее дело и мир, который они однажды поклялись защищать. Мир, в котором бок о бок могут жить люди и существа. Но когда рабочая субординация остаётся за порогом квартиры, которую Ник знает теперь, как свои пять пальцев, когда он смотрит на Шона Ренарда и не видит ни капитана полиции, ни Принца Портленда, ни колдуна-полукровку, а простого человека, иногда, на долю секунды Ник ловит в его глазах вместо своего — отражение «схлынувшего» Гримма. 

Шон уже слишком близко подпустил к себе этого Гримма. 

_Кто-то видит солнце, кто-то чувствует запах дыма. Кто-то слышит звук передёргиваемого затвора, кто-то натягивает тетиву._

Игра на «доверие», как бритва. Тонкая. Острая. Неотвратимая. Чем сильнее ты доверяешь кому-то, тем больше он доверяет тебе.

_Я понесу твой мир. Понесу твой мир и всю твою боль._


End file.
